Lori and her Glory
by GothsRock
Summary: Mild language and violence
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

Authors Note: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus please Review so I can write more for you all.  
  
Lori and Her Glory  
  
Chapter one: The Beginning  
  
My story begins on a cold October night. The wind is howling through the trees as Merton J. Dingle is walking aimlessly around in circles while trying to find Tommy Dawkins who is in the woods.  
  
It is a full moon so Tommy is out with Merton. Tommy wolfs out and runs to the woods just as Merton finds a young girl about the age of 13 on the ground she was bitten by a vampire and was bleeding.  
  
He asked her who she was and she said "I-I cannot remember," the girl said, "Try to so I can get you home and to your parents," Merton said.  
  
"Oh, that will not be necessary. I am taking my child to the cave where she will fully turn and become like me my young man," a female voice said.  
  
He looked up and was startled to see. LORI! "Lori what kind of joke is this?" Merton asked confused.  
  
"Oh, its no joke Merton, and if you don't leave now I will get you too." "Oh go ahead and try," Merton said. Tommy came out of the woods in time to hear Merton.  
  
He ran up to him and said, " Merton what's the matter you look pale?" "Tommy Lori is not dead she is Queen of the undead." " What are you talking about Merton? I was never dead," Lori said as she was walking up to him and Tommy in the street.  
  
"I was sick with the flu," she said. She, Tommy and Merton all turn to see the other Lori picking up the young girl (who is now unconscious).  
  
The other Lori said " Oh by the way her name is Chelsea, and her parents won't mind her joining me because I am her mother! She was born fully human and her father is a vampire too, but he was not born that way I had to turn him first. I was the first vampire and soon I will not be the last."  
  
After saying that, she ran with the girl in her hands. Tommy pursued her but lost her scent. While she was running from Tommy in the woods two other vampires captured Lori and Merton.  
  
Lori ran first to try to find Tommy so he could help them escape, but she was to slow and was captured. 


	2. Chapter Two: a month before a small clea...

Chapter 2: A month before a small clearing in the woods.  
(Start of flashback)  
  
"Tommy?" Lori said, but he ignored her. "TOMMY DAWKINS you will listen  
to what I have to say. You too Merton okay?"  
  
" I'm listening Lori," they both said at the same time. "Good," Lori  
said. "Now Tommy about that vampire you vanquished about a week ago,  
what happened between you two?" Lori asked.  
  
"She bit me," Tommy said, "So you get from like every girl that you  
have ever gone out with and all the ones that you haven't want to bite  
you." Lori said. "But the thing is Lori, I liked it. Its almost like I  
wanted it. She bit me and drank my blood. I thought that it felt good  
but then I killed her. I liked it I should not have liked it is gross  
and wrong and."  
  
"Unbelievably sexy," Merton and Lori both finished for him.  
  
"Huh?" Tommy asked. "What the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
"Vampires" Lori said. "Its every girls dream to die at the fangs of  
some tall, dark, handsome man who picks them up off of the corner."  
  
"Vampires Lori don't you know how weird that sound coming from your  
mouth? And since when have you shared the fantasy with every teenage  
girl?" Tommy and Merton both ask her with concerned looks on their  
faces.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tommy asked. (This happens to  
be before Lori knows that Tommy is a werewolf).  
  
"You-Your growing fangs!!!!!" Lori screamed with a confused look  
plastered on her face as if she does not know how to react.  
  
Tommy said, "Its okay I wont hurt you. I'm a werewolf." With that,  
said Lori falls over laughing. "Ha! Ha! Ha! We all know that  
werewolves are not real!!" Lori said still laughing.  
  
"Oh, but he is real," Merton said. "Yeah." Tommy said " want to see me  
wolf-out to prove it to you?" "Watch him closely Lori" Merton said.  
And as if on cue Tommy wolfed-out and showed Lori that werewolves are  
real thus proving that he was real also.  
  
"Now do you believe me Lori?" Tommy growled. Lori looked terrified  
"Are.are.are you real?" she asked. "Well obviously" Tommy said "you  
are wide awake and out here with us."  
  
"Okay, now about what I said earlier," Lori said, "you know the whole  
you and werewolves being fake thing. I take it back!"  
  
"Its okay, only you and Merton know so we will be fine," Tommy said.  
(end of flashback)  
  
" So Lori do you still have that interest like every teenage girl?"  
Merton asked.  
  
"Not really. Why?" Lori asked.  
  
"Because it looks like it is going to come true," Merton said  
grimly, "but not only for you but the end of me also."  
  
"No! It won't because Tommy is a werewolf and he has a keen sense of  
hearing and smell. He will find us by our scents and save us."  
  
"I agree," said a male voice from about 30 feet away. It was Tommy he  
had found them! And was going to save them. "But it would help if I  
wasn't stuck hanging upside down over a boiling pot of acid!"  
  
"Tommy Dawkins!" Lori and Merton both screamed. 


End file.
